headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Richard
Variations include Dick, Rich, Ritchie, Richie and Rick. The Walking Dead Richard was a white male and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. In the early days of the apocalypse, Richard had several regrettable moments of indecision - moments that ultimately led to the deaths of his wife, and his daughter, Katy. With the passing of his daughter, he vowed that he would never again allow his fear to dominate his actions, and he adopted a more proactive approach to wards combating threats. Richard was a white male and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. He became a member of a community known as the Kingdom under the leadership of King Ezekiel. Richard served as one of Ezekiel's soldiers, and was often seen wearing protective body armor and riding a horse. Richard was one of the few who had regular dealings with the Saviors, but he openly opposed the king's dealings with them, and often got into physical altercations with them. Richard was also one of the few who learned where Carol Peletier had been residing ever since she left the sanctuary of the Kingdom. Meeting with her, he tried to convince her to help him rebel against the Saviors, but she wanted nothing to do with anybody at this point. Richard and another soldier named Alvaro came upon Rick Grimes and his group and brought them before King Ezekiel. Read more... Other characters * Dick Grayson - Comic book superhero who goes by the alias of Nightwing; formerly the original Robin. * Dick Solomon - An alien assuming humanoid form featured on 3rd Rock from the Sun. * Richard Cobb - A murderer from The Invisible Man Returns. * Richard Dix - The main character from 2001: A Space Travesty. * Richard Paul - One of the main characters from Almost Human. * Richard Robau - Captain of the [[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin]] from Star Trek (2009). * Richard Tyler - A supporting character from The 4400. * Richard Woolsey - A recurring character from Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis. * Rick Jones - Marvel Comics professional sidekick. Hung out with the Hulk, Captain America, 2 Captain Marvel and even ROM! * Ricky Smith - A minor character from Doctor Who; Parallel reality counterpart to Mickey Smith. Actors * Dick Durock - Actor and stunt man from Swamp Thing and Battlestar Galactica. * Dick Tufeld - Voice actor behind the B9 robot on Lost in Space. * Dick Wilson - Actor from The Twilight Zone. * Richard Anderson - Played Oscar Goldman on The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman. * Richard Chevolleau - Played Marcus Deveraux on Earth: Final Conflict. * Richard Dean Anderson - Played Colonel Jack O'Neill on Stargate SG-1. * Richard de Klerk - Played bit roles in episodes of The 4400, Andromeda and Stargate SG-1. * Richard Gunn - Played Calvin Theodore on Dark Angel. * Richard Kahan - Played Marco Pacella on The 4400. * Richard Lynch - Actor from episodes of Battlestar Galactica, Buck Rogers in the 25th Century, The Phoenix and Super Force. * Richard Mayes - Actor from A for Andromeda. * Richard Franklin - Played Mike Yates in the original Doctor Who. * Richard Wood - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. Production Crew * Rich Buckler - Comic book artist. * Richard Bonk - Comic book penciler and inker. * Richard Carr - Teleplay writer on The Six Million Dollar Man. * Richard Compton - Producer on episodes of Babylon 5, Sliders and The X-Files. * Richard Fell - Producer of the A for Andromeda television movie. * 'Richard Fielder' - Writer on episodes of ''Gemini Man and Fantastic Journey. * Richard Fleischer - Directed the 1954 version of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and Soylent Green. * Richard Marquand - Director of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * Richard Martin - Director on episodes of the original Doctor Who. * Richard P. McDonagh - Television writer and story editor on Land of the Giants and The Twilight Zone. * Richard Whelan: Associate producer on Captain America: The First Avenger. * Rick Berman - Executive producer on the Star Trek television franchise. * Rick Fichter - Cinematographer on Bride of Re-Animator. * Rick Fry - Co-writer on Bride of Re-Animator. * Rick Hoberg - Comic book penciler and inker. * Rick Jacobson - Director on episodes of Cleopatra 2525. * Rick McCallum - Producer on the Star Wars prequel trilogy and original trilogy special editions. * Rick Ungar - Creator of the Biker Mice from Mars. * Rick Veitch - Comic book writer, illustrator and editor. * Rick Williamson - Stuntman/actor from V and Firefly. Category:Richard